Yves Congar
Yves Marie Joseph Congar (April 8, 1904, Sedan, Ardennes - June 22, 1995) was a French Dominican cardinal and theologian. Early life Born in Sedan, in northeast France, in 1904, Congar's home was occupied by the Germans for much of World War I. During this time he kept extensive, illustrated diaries recording the occupation, which provide a unique historical insight into the war from a child's point of view. In his early twenties, Congar spent three years in a Carmelite monastery where he encountered Thomistic philosophy through the works of the renowned lay philosopher Jacques Maritain and the Dominican theologian Reginald Garrigou-Lagrange. Priest and POW In 1925 he joined the Dominican Order at Amiens. Following his theological studies at the seminary at Le Saulchoir in Etiolles, near Paris with its strong emphasis on historical theology, Congar was ordained a priest in 1930. During World War II he was drafted into the French army as a chaplain, and was held from 1940 to 1945 as a prisoner of war by the Germans in Colditz. Scholar and ecumenist After the war, he continued to teach and to write, eventually becoming one of the most influential theologians of the 20th century on the topic of the Roman Catholic Church and ecumenism, and influenced also the thinking of Karol Wojtyła (the future Pope John Paul II) from the year 1946 onwards. Active in the ecumenical movement, Congar was once removed from teaching or publishing for a time by the Holy See, during the pontificate of Pope Pius XII. However, his reputation was rehabilitated, as he was made a cardinal, in 1994, by Pope John Paul II. Congar encouraged openness to ideas stemming from Protestant Christianity.Hastings, Adrian, Modern Catholicism (1999, Oxford University Press) He published on wide-ranging topics, including Mary, the Eucharist, lay ministry and the Holy Spirit, as well as his diaries from his experiences during the Second Vatican Council. His works include The Meaning of Tradition, I Believe in the Holy Spirit and After Nine Hundred Years, which addresses the East-West Schism. His personal experiences were recently published in Journal d’un theologien 1946-1956. Selected works *''Divided Christendom: a Catholic Study of the Problem of Reunion'', 1937 *''Vraie fausse reforme dans l’Eglise'' ("True and False Reform in the Church"), Paris: Editions du Cerf, 1950 *''Leur resistance'', 195? Recommended by P. R. Reid in his memoir of Colditz Castle, The Latter Days, Hodder & Stoughton, London, 1953, p. 9. *''The Mystery of the Temple, or the Manner of God's Presence to His Creatures from Genesis to the Apocalypse'', 1962 *''Report from Rome: on the First Session of the Vatican Council'', translated by A. Mason, London: Chapman, 1963 *''Report from Rome II: The Second Session of the Vatican Council'', London: Chapman, 1964 *''Power and Poverty in the Church'', translated by Jennifer Nicholson, London: Chapman, 1964 *''Lay People in the Church'', translated by Donald Attwater, London: Chapman, 1965 *''Dialogue Between Christians'', London-Dublin: Chapman, 1996 *''Mon Journal du Concile, (1946-1956), Paris: Cerf, 2002 References External links *[http://dlibrary.acu.edu.au/research/theology/ejournal/aejt_4/nugent.htm ''Yves Congar: Apostle of Patience] * Category:1904 births Category:1995 deaths Category:People from Sedan, Ardennes Category:Dominicans Category:French Roman Catholic priests Category:French theologians Category:Roman Catholic theologians Category:Participants in the Second Vatican Council Category:World War II chaplains Category:World War II prisoners of war held by Germany Category:French military personnel of World War II Category:French cardinals Category:French prisoners of war Category:20th-century Roman Catholic priests Category:Colditz prisoners of WWII Category:Cardinals created by Pope John Paul II cs:Yves Congar de:Yves Congar es:Yves Congar fr:Yves Congar gl:Yves Congar id:Yves Congar it:Yves Congar la:Ivus Congar nl:Yves Congar ja:イヴ・コンガール no:Yves Congar pl:Yves Congar pt:Yves Congar sv:Yves Congar